Bone and Bamboo
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys have a little sister named Bamboo... The Powerpuff girls have a little brother named Bone... what happens whe big brothers find their sweet innocent little sister falling in love? R
1. The begining of new siblings

**Title: Bone and Bamboo**

**CH.1 The start of Bone and Bamboo**

**Me: Waz up my gothic peps... um... so yea my 1st powerpuff fic. PLEASE be NICE!**

**PPGs/RRBs: gothicsasuhina2012 does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, rowdrright boys, the mayor, the professor, talking dog, miss kean, miss bellum, Princess, Mojo Jojo, _HIM,_ The gang green gang, Fuzzy lumpkins, Sedusa, The amoeba boys, Mitch Mitchleson, Major man, or Roach Coach. She does own however Bone, Bamboo, Biker, ballet, and some of the monsters on monster isle. **

**Me: JEEEZ GUys *sweat drops '^.^* you didn't have to name of everyone. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

*** Normal Pov***

' Man I wish that there was another boy in the house I mean don't get me wrong I love my girls, but it would be nice to have at least 1 son.' The Professor thought as he looked at a family portrait of him and his 3 girls. Then just like that a light bulb went off in his head. "GIRLS! COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE?" The Professor asked excitedly. As the 3 superpowered girls came in the room they saw how happy the Professor is.

" What's going on Professor?" Blossom asked as she tried to callculate what it could possibly be.

" Well girls you see recently I have been feeling a little lonely around here and..." The Professor was cut off by Bubbles.

" But Professor you have us." She said innocently.

" Well you see Bubbles you are all girls and I am the only male living here and I thought it would be nice if we had another Male around here. Do you understand girls?" The Professor asked calmly.

The girls finally understood what the proffesor was talking about and nodded their heads up and down.

" Well you see girls I have come up with a solution. I am going to make you guys a little brother." The professor said with a big grin on his face. " And you girls can help me make him if you would like."

" AWSOME!" Buttercup yelled. " FINALLY someone who hopefully I have stuff in cmon with."

The girls and the Professor headed towards the lab in order to make their son/little brother.

" Alright girls the first thing I will need is sugar and spice." The professor said as the girls went to go get the ingrediants. "The last ingrediant is a little bit trickier because instaed of evrything nice I need evrything that little boys would like." the Professor said as he mixed the ingrediants into the bowl of the correct ingrediants.

" OH BOY!" the girls said while zooming through looking. so far they found a football, toy race cars, scary movies (that they can replace), and some old bones *wink, wink*.

" The finnal step girls is to add chemical X to the concaction." The Professor says.

After the Professor put the chemical X into the bowl it started to bubble when suddenly.

**BOOM**

There in front of the girls and Professor stood a young boy that looke 3 years younger than the powerpuffs. He had spiky brown hair and Pale purple eyes. He had on a Pale purple shirt with black cross bones on the fron (no skull just the bones). He also had on some black (GUY) skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. He looked over at the girls and the professor and asked politely (AN/ hello he is a puff therefore he is good and he is 12 while the girls are 15. P.S. they are dateing the rrbs) " Who are you?"

" We are the POWERPUFF GIRLS your older sisters and thet is the Professor our dad." Blossom explained to her younger brother.

" I'm Bubbles, thats buttercup in the green, and thats Blossom that was just speaking." Bubbles said while smileing ear to ear thinking that she is no longer the youngest in the family. " What is your name?"

" Bone. My name is Bone." Bone said as he flew calmly to his new sisters.

Meanwhile with the Professor

" GIRLS, SON COME UP HERE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING." At this very moment the Professor was standing infront of the guest room beside the girls bedroom. It has pale purple walls with a medium sized square bed near the window with pale purple and black sheets and a black comforter with white bones on them. There was a pale purple bean bag chair, along with a black saucer chair. The floors were hard wood and had a NON fuzzy rug in the middle in the shape of a skull and cross bones (hello he is a boy) on the wall was a flat screen tv and shelves around it with a DVR, A dvd player, and an x-box 360. His closet has a door that opens up into a large space. Next to the bed was a book case with a few horror and comedy books.

" This room will be your room Bone, you decorate it anyway you like." The Professor said.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

" The hotline. Yes mayor?" Blossom said while Bubbles and Buttercup was explaining to Bone about how they fight crime he understood.

" MoJo JoJo is destroying the city with his new armed robot please hurry and bring that new brother by when you are done so I can meet him." The Mayor said when he heard from Blossom that they have a new brother.

" MoJo is attacking the Town lets go." Blossom said as she and her sisters filled Bone in to who MoJo was.

" Not so..." Blossom said

" Fast..." Buttercup said

" MoJo..." Bubbles said

" JoJo..." Bone said.

When MoJo saw Bone he was speechless for about 3 secounds.

" WHAAATTTT?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO IS THIS?" MoJo screeched to the top of his lungs.

" Meet our little brother Bone, MoJo." Blossom said as she explained who Bone is and why they created him.

LATER

Even though the Rowdyruff boys are good now doesn't mean MoJo knows of this in fact he still thinks that they are evil and out to destroy the powerpuff girls not that they are dateing them.

"Alright Boys it seems that the Professor was getting very lonely being the only guy in the house so he made a son. So I am going to give you another younger sibling so that you guys can be even.

MoJo and the RRBs put the ingrediants in

**Puppy dog tails**

**Snails**

**and everything nice (this ingrediant makes the creation that the are makeing a instead of little flowers MoJo put Bamboo in the concauction)**

Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the middle of MoJos lab

**BOOM**

There in front of the boys stood a young girl about 3 years younger than the boys. She had brown hair pulled back into a low spiked pigtail in the back of her hair held together by silver bamboo charms. She also had neon purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a neon purple Shoulder-strap shirt with silver bamboo charms hanging off the shirt. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Cool we have a little sister." Boomer said happily.

" Hey that is our brother Boomer I am Brick and over there is Butch we are your older brothers and the crazy monkey over there is MoJo he is our dad." Then Brick leaned down to whisper in his new sisters ear. "_ He is evil, me and our brothers use to be evil but we have changed our ways and are now dateing the powerpuff girls. Just don't tell MoJo he still thinks we are evil._" The little girl understood their situation and nodded her head in agreement.

" So Baby sis what is your name?" Butch said while floating over to his little sister with Boomer close behind them.

" Bamboo." The little girl said. Then The boys show Bamboo her new room which happen to be right next to their room. The rooms walls were colored a neon purple with a medium sized circle bed against the wall in the middle of the room. The frame was black with Bright neon purple sheets with a black comforter with a cute little Panda bear in the middle eating Bamboo (The food). The floors are hard wood floors and she has a fuzzy Panda bear shaped rug in the middle of the room. She had a purple bean bag chair with little black hearts all over it, along with 2 black saucer chairs near the round shaped window. In front of her bed on the opposite wall is a flat screen tv hanging from the wall with a few shelfs around it to put stuff in. 1 being a dvr and a dvd player. Her closet was black double boors that folded in on itself. When you walk in the closet there was lots of Purple and black shirts and lots of blakc, blue, and white pants, shorts, and capris. Next to the bed was a book case with a lot of vampire and werewolf books along with mermaids and fairies.

" You can finish decorating it later. Right now lets go eat." Boomer said while flying straight towards th kitchen.

"Welcome home baby sister" Brick and Butch said simultaniously which was kind of creepy to Bamboo.

One major thing that Bamboo will find out is that all 3 of her brothers are super, scary protective of her. Not good for her dateing life or for the guy population thats around her age. Big brothers will murder them ( not really murder but probably beat to a bloody pulp).

* NOTE: MoJo and the Professor are saying this at the same time (BELOW)*

"BONE/BAMBOO YOU START SCHOOL TOMORROW"

* * *

**Me: So there is chapter 1 of my Bone and Bamboo story remember i don't own anyone but Bone, Bamboo, Biker, Ballet, and a few monsters on monster isle.**

**Bone/Bamboo: who is Ballet and Biker?**

**Me: Later... R&R Please and thank you**


	2. Bone & Bamboo meet

**Title: Bone and Bamboo**

**CH.2 Bone and Bamboo meet**

**Me: Waz up my gothic peps... um... so how did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**PPGs/RRBs: gothicsasuhina2012 does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, rowdyright boys or the other main charecters, She does own however Bone, Bamboo, Biker, ballet, and some of the monsters on monster isle. **

**Me: enjoy.**

* * *

*** last time***

" You can finish decorating it later. Right now lets go eat." Boomer said while flying straight towards th kitchen.

"Welcome home baby sister" Brick and Butch said simultaniously which was kind of creepy to Bamboo.

One major thing that Bamboo will find out is that all 3 of her brothers are super, scary protective of her. Not good for her dateing life or for the guy population thats around her age. Big brothers will murder them ( not really murder but probably beat to a bloody pulp).

* NOTE: MoJo and the Professor are saying this at the same time (BELOW)*

"BONE/BAMBOO YOU START SCHOOL TOMORROW"

* * *

*** Now***

WITH BAMBOO

I woke up to the sound of my brothers fighting over something, then I remebered what the talking monkey, who I now know to call 'dad' said that I had to go to school with my brothers. oh joy, NOT. I got up from my bed and took a shower then I grabed a black denim skirt, neon purple leggings and a cute little neon purple shirt that had slits in the back to were you can see my bare back and the back of my black bra. I put my hair up in its usual low-spiked pigtails and headed for the kitchen. When I walked in I saw all 3 of my brothers fighting over a peice of bacon. I giggle quietly and went to the fridge and grabbed me some milk and then I went to the cubbored and got a bowl and some capn crunch oops all berry cereal. I sat down betwee Brick and Boomer and across from Butch. I looked over to were the talking monkey ' a.k.a. dad' was sitting and he was eaitng a banana, i sighed what would you expect from a monkey. I looked over at my brothers again to see what they are wearing. Boomer was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said 'I Love 2 Eat' on the front of the shirt he was also wearing black pants. Butch was wearing a forest green shirt that said ' Back Off or Else' on the front he was also wearing black pants. Brick was wearing a blood red t-shirt that had a skull and cross bones on the shirt he to was wearing black boys were wearing gold necklases with their girlfriends name on it. (Brick Blossom, Boomer Bubbles, Butch Buttercup). I quietly ate my cereal when all of a sudden there was a pice of bacon flying towards my head. not wanting to get my hair messed up I used my heat ray and made the on-coming bacon into ashes.

"HEY! WE WERE GOING TO EAT THAT!" My brother Boomer said while he just looked at the ashes of the once perfectly cooked bacon.

" It came flying towards my head there was no way I was getting back in the shower." I said while takeing another bite of my capn crunch cereal. They suddenly saw what I had on and boy did they chang their mood.

" GO..." Boomer said

" CHANGE..." Brick said

" CLOTHES..." Butch said

"NOWW!" All of them said at the same time. I sweat dropped and was about to ask them why when dad said.

"ENOUGH! THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT GO OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Monkey dad screeched.

" OK OK WE ARE GOING!" We all said at the same time.

WITH BONE

" Bone are you ready for your first day of school?" My sister Blossom said while eating a pice of toast. She was wearing a pink and red halter top with black skinny jeans, her hair was hanging down and had little ringlets. Buttercup had on a lime green t-shirt that said Tom-boy across the front and some lime green and black tight shorts Her hair was up in a high pony tail with some of her hair hanging to the side of her face. (the shorts most girls wear in PE, and their school does not have a dress code as long as you are not showing anything they don't care that is how my school was, anyways back to the story). Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tube top with white bubbles going down the sides she was also wearing a black and baby blue ruffly skirt her hair was down and super straight. The girls were wearing gold necklases with their boyfriends name on it. (Blossom Brick, Bubbles Boomer, Buttercup Butch).I was wearing a pale purple shirt that said 'Don't mess with me' I was also wearing black skater pants and had my hair in its normal spicky style.

"Yep I am super excited." I said while rolling my eyes sarcastically. I grabed my black book bag and headed towards the professors car for some odd reason, even though we can fly, the professor wants to take us to school.

" All right girls make sure to show your brother around the school, and make sure that he is in all of your classes." The professor said to the girls.

" Yes professor". My sisters said while getting out of the car I was also about to get out when the professor stopped me.

" Bone make sure to be on your very best behavior and listen to your sisters and teachers alright?" He said while I was getting out of the car.

" Yessir." I said. As the professor left the school I went over to my sisters, they were hugging some boys. The one blossom was hugging had long red hair like hers and he had on a red cap his eyes were also blood red. The one Buttercup was hugging had super spiky black hair and had forest green eyes. The one bubbles was hugging had blonde hair that spiked out on the end and he had Dark blue eyes, but the person that I was drawn to was a young girl that looked to be my age. She had low-spiked pigtails and neon purple eyes. She was hiding behind the boy that was hugging blossom.

" Oh Brick, Butch, Boomer, this is our brother Bone." Blossom said getting my attention away from the beautiful girl hiding behind, I think his name was, Bricks leg.

" Cool, Oh and this is our little sister Bamboo." Butch, I think his name was, said while going over to Brick and pulling Bamboo out from behind him.

' Bamboo, so that is her name.'

BAMBOO

We were flying to school when my brothers saw their girlfriends, I think that is what they are. I was a little shy so I hid behind Brick when I suddenly saw this super cute boy that had spicky brown hair and pale purple eyes. I was knocked out of my trance when the girl Brick was holding spoke.

" Oh Brick, Butch, Boomer, this is our brother Bone." The girl said.

'Bone so that is his name' I thought dreamily. My thought were pushed back when Butch spoke.

" Cool, Oh and this is our little sister Bamboo." Butch said while going over to Brick and pulling me out from behind him.

BONE & BAMBOO

'He/She is cute'

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 is up hooray**

**Bone/Bamboo: we still don't know who Ballet and Biker is?**

**Me: I said Later... R&R Please and thank you**


	3. The start of school and meeting Princess

**Title: Bone and Bamboo**

**CH.3 The start of school and meeting Princess**

**Me: YO! my gothic peps... um... so did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**Brick: They are upset that you haven't updated in a long time.**

**Me: . I am so sorry I have had to much on my plate lately. I got a job. At the movie theater. I am uploading now.**

**PPGs/RRBs: gothicsasuhina2012 does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, rowdyright boys or the other main characters, She does own however Bone, Bamboo, Biker, ballet, and some of the monsters on monster isle. **

**Me: enjoy. Oh and this chapter will mostly be Bamboos pov. There might or might not be a Bone pov.**

* * *

*** last time***

BAMBOO

We were flying to school when my brothers saw their girlfriends, I think that is what they are. I was a little shy so I hid behind Brick when I suddenly saw this super cute boy that had spiky brown hair and pale purple eyes. I was knocked out of my trance when the girl Brick was holding spoke.

" Oh Brick, Butch, Boomer, this is our brother Bone." The girl said.

'Bone so that is his name' I thought dreamily. My thought were pushed back when Butch spoke.

" Cool, Oh and this is our little sister Bamboo." Butch said while going over to Brick and pulling me out from behind him.

BONE & BAMBOO

'He/She is cute'

* * *

*** Now***

" Ok Bamboo its time to get you registered." Brick said bringing me out of my dazed state and into reality. Once I was in reality my shyness started to kick back in and I immediately clung to the brother I was closest to which happens to be Boomer. We were walking in the halls and a lot of people was staring at me especially boys my brothers did not like that. All my brothers gave them death glares, and they immediately backed off. There was this one girl that was shooting daggers right at my head. She had super Curly red hair in a pigtail. She was also wearing a yellow puffy sleeved shirt and extremely bright neon green pants. She freaked me out so I stayed extremely close to my brothers. When we got to the office the lady at the desk asked me my name.

" Bamboo JoJo." I said while getting out from my brothers. The lady looked at me with wide eyes when I said my last name. She then handed me my schedule and told me to make sure I have someone to show me around. I was thinking that this lady was stupid. With how protective my brothers are they will keep me super close. I looked at the piece of paper with my Schedule on it. This is what it says:

**Bamboo JoJo**

**1st period: Mythology (English): 7:00-8:50**

**2nd period: Algebra II: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Botony: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Art: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Free: 1:40-2:15**

**7th period: chemistry: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

I was looking at my schedule and my brothers were reading it over my shoulder. Lucky for me I started only 5 days into the school year so I wouldn't miss anything that I couldn't make up. My brothers took out their schedules and I compared them.

**Butch JoJo**

**1st period: Geometry: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Mythology (English): 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Art: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Speech: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Botony: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: Free: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

**Brick JoJo**

**1st period: American Literature: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Pre-Calculus: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Botony: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Spanish II: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Free: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: chemistry: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

**Boomer JoJo**

**1st period: Basic English II: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Algebra I: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or cooking: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: World History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Art: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Free: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: Zoology: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

Ok so I have at least 1 class with my brothers. For third period I plan on tacking Parenting class. I had to find my Mythology class since none of my brothers are in that class.

" Ok Bamboo Butch is going to show you were your Mythology class is. If you run into any trouble just come to one of us or, Do you remember the girls from before?" Brick asked. I just nodded my head yes. " They are our girlfriends and they will tell us so we will handle it. Ok."

" Ok Brick." I said while clinging to Butch's arm. He took me to my mythology class and when we got there he bent down and said.

" My girlfriend Buttercup has the same math class as you she will take you to that class ok?" Butch asked.

" Ok Butch I will make sure to find her." I said as I gave my brother a hug and went into my mythology class. When I scanned the room I saw everyone in the room staring straight at me. My eyes landed on that same girl that had sent me a deadly glare in the hallway.

" Oh hello there you must be one of the new students. My name is Mrs. Cormack. What is your name sweetie?" The nice teacher asked. I knew that people would probably judge me by my last name being JoJo so I just told them my First name.

" Bamboo." I said my shyness starting to kick in. " I don't feel like saying my last name" I said quietly to were only the teacher could here.

" Hello Bamboo you will be sitting in front of Princess. Princess please raise your hand so she knows where to sit." Mrs. Cormack said and the girl that glared at me raised her hand. *Gulp*

I went over to the seat that was in front of Princess and sat down. I could feel her eyes glaring holes in the back of my head.

" Ok class since we have a new student today will be a free day." Mrs. Cormack said and everyone cheered and began chatting with all of their friends. I got out my sketch pad and started drawing a panda near the great wall of China at night surrounded by orange and purple Tiger lilies. I was in the middle of drawing the moon when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and met the angry gaze of Princess.

" You listen and you listen good purple eyed freak. Stay away from the Rowdyruff boys or I will make you life here a living hell. Do we understand?" Princess asked. I was scared and confused. Scared because she threatened me and meant it and confused because she wanted me to stay away from my brothers.

" Sorry I can not do that I will not stay away from the Ruffs." I said truthfully. I could see her face getting really red from anger. She was about to say something when the bell rang.

" You have been warned you purple eyed freak!" Princess screeched. I walk out in the hallway and saw Buttercup and Bone standing there waiting for me. I blushed at the sight of Bone and walked towards Buttercup and Bone.

" Hey Bamboo. What happened you seem pale?" Buttercup asked.

" This girl named Princess threatened me to stay away from my brothers." I said with a bit of sadness in my neon purple eyes.

" WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed. Her face was really red from anger as red as Brick's hat. " That's it I am telling Butch and the others and teach Princess a thing or two." Buttercup said while grabbing mine and Bones hand dragging us in search for my brothers and their sisters. Buttercup saw Butch, Brick, and Boomer along with Bubbles and Blossom Talking before class. " Hey guys over here." Buttercup said loudly to get their attention.

" Hey Butterlove what up?" Butch asked as he went towards his girlfriend. He immediately stopped and looked at me. I was still pale and my eyes still held sadness in them. I looked at my other 2 brothers and then back to Butch and I could see the protective older brother side kicking in them. The immediately went to me with concern & protectiveness in their eyes.

" What..." Boomer said

" Happened..." Butch said

" Bamboo?" Brick finished.

Buttercup spoke up and said to them.

" Princess threatened her in Mythology class." My brothers looked mad now/

" WHAT?!" all three of them asked/yelled.

" Tell us exactly what she said ok." Brick said to me as gently as he could while still shaking with anger.

" O-O-Ok she said 'You listen and you listen good purple eyed freak. Stay away from the Rowdyruff boys or I will make you life here a living hell. Do we understand?' and I told her That I-I-I wasn't going to stay away and she got mad and said 'You have been warned you purple eyed freak!'" After I was done I hugged Brick and silently cried into his chest.

*** In the shadows***

' I WARNED THAT LITTLE FREAK AND NOW SHE WILL PAY!' Princess thought angrily while she stomped off to the opposite direction of the puffs and ruffs not even bothering to listen to what brick said.

*** Back to our little Heroin and her protective brothers***

" Boys I think we need to have a little talk with Princess!" Brick seethed out as he continued to sooth me as I was still sobbing into chest. "No one messes with our little sister!"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 is up YATTA!**

**Bamboo: Why did you make me look weak?**

**Me to show the readers how protective and caring your brothers are of you. Plus its my story. I could make it to were you could have a horrible accident or a million zits covering your face.**

**Bamboo: I'm sorry what I ment to say is that I love this story and its great that you made me look weak.**

**Me: That's what I thought. *turns to readers* Please Review.**


	4. BONE'S POV OF CHAPTER 3

**Title: Bone and Bamboo**

**CH.4 Bone's pov of chapter 3**

**Me: YO! my gothic peps... um... so did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**Brick: They are angry that you haven't updated... UPDATE MORE F*****.**

**Bamboo: Brick what does F***** mean?**

**RRBS: DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN IT IS A BAD WORD.**

**Bamboo: BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

**Me: *Leans in and whispers in her ear what it means***

**Bamboo: o_0 EEEEWWWWWW!**

**Me: . I am so sorry I have had to much on my plate lately. I have been having writers block. I am uploading now.**

**PPGs/RRBs: gothicsasuhina2012 does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, rowdyright boys or the other main characters, She does own however Bone, Bamboo, Biker, ballet, and some of the monsters on monster isle. **

**Me: enjoy. Oh and this chapter will be chapter 3 but in Bone's pov. There might or might not be a Bamboo pov.**

* * *

*** last time***

" Hey Butterlove what up?" Butch asked as he went towards his girlfriend. He immediately stopped and looked at me. I was still pale and my eyes still held sadness in them. I looked at my other 2 brothers and then back to Butch and I could see the protective older brother side kicking in them. The immediately went to me with concern & protectiveness in their eyes.

" What..." Boomer said

" Happened..." Butch said

" Bamboo?" Brick finished.

Buttercup spoke up and said to them.

" Princess threatened her in Mythology class." My brothers looked mad now/

" WHAT?!" all three of them asked/yelled.

" Tell us exactly what she said ok." Brick said to me as gently as he could while still shaking with anger.

" O-O-Ok she said 'You listen and you listen good purple eyed freak. Stay away from the Rowdyruff boys or I will make you life here a living hell. Do we understand?' and I told her That I-I-I wasn't going to stay away and she got mad and said 'You have been warned you purple eyed freak!'" After I was done I hugged Brick and silently cried into his chest.

*** In the shadows***

' I WARNED THAT LITTLE FREAK AND NOW SHE WILL PAY!' Princess thought angrily while she stomped off to the opposite direction of the puffs and ruffs not even bothering to listen to what brick said.

*** Back to our little Heroin and her protective brothers***

" Boys I think we need to have a little talk with Princess!" Brick seethed out as he continued to sooth me as I was still sobbing into chest. "No one messes with our little sister!"

* * *

*** Now***

" Ok Bamboo its time to get you registered." Brick said to his sister. I guess she suddenly got really shy because she immediately clung to the brother she was closest to which happens to be Boomer.

" Ok Bone lets also go and get your scedule." Blossom said while dragging me down the halls of the super clean floors of the school. A little ways down the hall I saw this girl. She had super Curly red hair in a pigtail. She was also wearing a yellow puffy sleeved shirt and extremely bright neon green pants. To me she was super ugly so I ignored her.

"Bone Utonium." I said while trying to get away from my suffocating sisters. The lady looked at me with wide eyes when I said my last name. She then handed me my schedule and told me to make sure I have someone to show me around. I looked at the piece of paper with my Schedule on it. This is what it says:

**Bone Utonium**

**1st period: Free: 7:00-8:50**

**2nd period: Algebra II: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Botony: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Karate: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Mythology (English): 1:40-2:15**

**7th period: chemistry: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

I was looking at my schedule and my sisters were asking to see it. Thankfully for me I started only 5 days into the school year so I wouldn't miss anything that I couldn't make up. My sisters carefully took out their schedules and I compared them.

**Butercup Utonium**

**1st period: Speech: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Algebra 2: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Art: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Mythology: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Botony: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: Free: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

**Blossom Utonium**

**1st period: American Literature: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Pre-Calculus: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or Botony: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: Ancient History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Spanish II: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Free: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: chemistry: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

**Bubbles Utonium**

**1st period: Basic English II: 7:00- 8:50**

**2nd period: Algebra I: 8:55-9:50**

******Lunch**: 9:55-10:25

**3rd period: Parenting or cooking: 10:30-11:40**

**4th Period: World History: 11:45-12:45**

**5th period: Art: 12:50-1:35**

**6th period: Free: 1:40- 2:15**

**7th period: Zoology: 2:20-2:55**

**8th period: Gym: 3:00-3:30**

Ok so I have at least 1 class with my Sisters. For third period I plan on tacking Parenting class. I had to figure out what to do for my free class so I just explored making sure I have a hall pass with me.

" Hey Bone I have the same 2nd period as Bamboo do you want to go with me while I take her to class?" Buttercup asked me.

" Ok." I said excited that I get to see Bamboo again.

Suddenly just like that the bell for second period sounded and a hole bunch of kids were scrambling in the halls to get to their next class. I just followed Buttercup to go get Bamboo.

She walk out in the hallway and saw Buttercup and I standing there waiting for her. I saw her blush at the sight of me which made me blush as well and walked towards us.

" Hey Bamboo. What happened you seem pale?" Buttercup asked.

" This girl named Princess threatened me to stay away from my brothers." She said with a bit of sadness in her beautiful neon purple eyes.

" WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed. Her face was really red from anger as red as Brick's hat. " That's it I am telling Butch and the others and teach Princess a thing or two." Buttercup said while grabbing mine and Bamboos hand dragging us in search for her brothers and our sisters. Buttercup saw Butch, Brick, and Boomer along with Bubbles and Blossom Talking before class. " Hey guys over here." Buttercup said loudly to get their attention.

" Hey Butterlove what up?" Butch asked as he went towards his girlfriend. He immediately stopped and looked at Bamboo. she was still pale and her eyes still held sadness in them. she looked at her other 2 brothers and then back to Butch and could see the protective older brother side kicking in them. They immediately went to her with concern & protectiveness in their eyes.

" What..." Boomer said

" Happened..." Butch said

" Bamboo?" Brick finished.

Buttercup spoke up and said to them.

" Princess threatened her in Mythology class." Her brothers looked mad now and I can't blame them I was mad too

" WHAT?!" all three of them asked/yelled.

" Tell us exactly what she said ok." Brick said to her as gently as he could while still shaking with anger.

" O-O-Ok she said 'You listen and you listen good purple eyed freak. Stay away from the Rowdyruff boys or I will make you life here a living hell. Do we understand?' and I told her That I-I-I wasn't going to stay away and she got mad and said 'You have been warned you purple eyed freak!'" After she was done she hugged Brick and silently cried into his chest.

*** In the shadows***

' I WARNED THAT LITTLE FREAK AND NOW SHE WILL PAY!' Princess thought angrily while she stomped off to the opposite direction of the puffs and ruffs not even bothering to listen to what brick said.

*** Back to our little Heroin and her protective brothers***

" Boys I think we need to have a little talk with Princess!" Brick seethed out as he continued to sooth his baby sister as she was still sobbing into his chest. "No one messes with our little sister!"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 4 is finally up YATTA!**

**Bone: 0/0 whay have the mushy ness in there**

**Me: to show the readers how much you love her. Plus its my story. I could make it to were you fall in love with Princess.**

**Bamboo/Bone: NOOOOOOO! WE WANT QUESTION YOU GUINIEUS AGAIN.**

**Me: That's what I thought. *turns to readers* Please Review.**


	5. A new MoJo and Kidnapped

**Title: Bone and Bamboo**

**CH.5 A new MoJo and Kidnapped**

**Me: YO! my gothic peps... um... so did you enjoy the last chapter? ****I am so sorry I have not updated. I have been having writers block. I am uploading now.**

**PPGs/RRBs: gothicsasuhina2012 does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruff boys, powerpunk girls, rowdyright boys or the other main characters, She does own however Bone, Bamboo, Biker, ballet, and some of the monsters on monster isle. **

**Me: enjoy.**

* * *

*** last time***

" Princess threatened her in Mythology class." Her brothers looked mad now and I can't blame them I was mad too

" WHAT?!" all three of them asked/yelled.

" Tell us exactly what she said ok." Brick said to her as gently as he could while still shaking with anger.

" O-O-Ok she said 'You listen and you listen good purple eyed freak. Stay away from the Rowdyruff boys or I will make you life here a living hell. Do we understand?' and I told her That I-I-I wasn't going to stay away and she got mad and said 'You have been warned you purple eyed freak!'" After she was done she hugged Brick and silently cried into his chest.

*** In the shadows***

' I WARNED THAT LITTLE FREAK AND NOW SHE WILL PAY!' Princess thought angrily while she stomped off to the opposite direction of the puffs and ruffs not even bothering to listen to what brick said.

*** Back to our little Heroin and her protective brothers***

" Boys I think we need to have a little talk with Princess!" Brick seethed out as he continued to sooth his baby sister as she was still sobbing into his chest. "No one messes with our little sister!"

* * *

*** Now***

THE NEXT DAY (BAMBOO'S POV)

It is saturday and that means no school. My brothers never got the chance to 'talk' to Princess so I am still a little shaken about what happened. I am in my room reading one of my favorite books 'Burned' from the house of night stories when I heard dad yelling at us to come down stairs. I put my panda shapped book marker in the pages of the gripping vampire book so I wouldn't loose my page. I am wearing a Purple T-shirt with 2 ninjas on it that says **THE NINJAS MADE ME DO IT**. I am also wearing Black denim shorts. my hair i decided to braid and let hand down on my right shoulder. since I am in the house I decided to go barefoot.

" BAMBOO JOJO HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" Dad screamed.

" ALRIGHT I'M COMING I'M COMING." I screamed down at him as I get to the living room I see my brothers and MoJo sitting around the living room I found me a spot between Boomer and Brick and we listened to our dad talk.

" Alright now that everyone is here I have an important anouncement to make. I have decided to give up being a villan and focus my talents on being a scientists." Dad said. My brothers looked shocked and somewhat reliefed about all of this.

" That's great to hear dad because we have something to say." Brick said while looking at our brothers.

" Oh and what might this thing be?" MoJo askedas he looked at each of us very carefully.

" I am dating Blossom Utonium." Brick said

" I am dating Bubbles Utonium." Boomer said

" And I am dating Buttercup Utonium." Butch said

MoJo just looked and stared at them for a moment and then asked them carefully. " I am ok with this, but are you happy? As long as you are happy I have no problem with this. After all I am no longer evil."

" We are very happy." All three of them said.

Dad then turned his attention towards me and asked in a very serious voice. " My little Bambi are you also dating their brother? Bone was it?"

I just blushed for 3 reasons. 1. becaouse He called me his little Bambi. 2. He asked if me and Bone was dating and 3. all three of my brothers were staring at me intently." Yes his name is Bone, but no we are not dating I want to get to know the boy first befor he asks me out."

" Oh, O.K. then that is all I had to say." And with that dad walked towards his lab to strt experiments or something.

I grab my Purple I pod and turned on the song 'Why' BY: Avril Lavign. I turned towards my brothers and said. "I am going out to the Banzi Gardens for a walk I will be back within 3 hours." When I was at the door I put on some black flip-flops with a purple Heart on top of it. I then made my way towards Banzi gardens.

***? Pov***

" Target spotted what should I do know." I said to my colligue.

" Do you have the Antidote X?" He asked me

" Yep I have it with me and I am heading towards Banzi Gardens." I told my accomplice.

" Good just don't screw up Ace." He said to me

" Don't worry I won't Lenny." I said to Lenny the comic book geek.

*** Bamboo's Pov***

I was walking in Banzi Gardens listening to 'Part of me by: Katy Perry' when I suddenly saw a shadow looming over me. I turn around to see this weird looking guy with Green skin. He is tall with long black hair and is wearing sun glasses. I just ignored him and kept on walking he was starting to follow me and it was giving me the creeps I was about to fly when he suddenly grabs my arm and sticks me with a neddle. ' Ouch that hurt but wait a minute why can't I use my powers, and why do I feel so week?' All of this was running threw my mind when all of a sudden he grabs my arm really hard and starts dragging me somewhere. I dropped my I pod and struggled with all of my strength. It didn't work as he some how took away all of my powers and I now have the strength of a normal little girl. I had to some how get in contact with my brothers but how. I then suddenly remember what they told me to do if I was ever in a situation were I don't have my powers and I was in trouble.

*** Flash back***

_" Bamboo if there is ever a time that you don't have your powers and you are in danger or about to get in danger then I want you to scream as loud as you can so we can hear you ok." Brick said as I came into the game room were all 3 of my brothers were staring at me seriously._

_" Why would I lose my powers Brick?" I asked a little confused._

_" Well we have alot of enemies now that we joined the powerpuff girls and started to help them fight crime, and there is this stuff that is called antidote X that can take away our powers so you could be put into that situation." Brick explained to me._

_" We all know that you are tough, but if you ever find yourself in danger and don't have your powers, or the danger you ar faceing is to much to handle on your on Just scream as loud as you can and our super hearing will be able to hear you." Butch said._

_" Ok. Butch I will make sure to do that if nedde." I said._

*** End Flash back***

I took a deep breath and let her rip.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

" Shut up you little brat or else." The green man hissed at me. But id ignored him and continued to scream.

" BUTCH! BRICK!BOOMER! HELP I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS!" I was screaming as loud as my girly lungs can take. People turned around to see what was happening and they saw green man pulling me away.

" O no someone help that poor girl."

" Isn't that Ace from the gang green gang? what does he want with the girl."

" I hear that the professor got lonely with being the only guy and gave himself a son, so to not be out done MoJo gave himself a daughter."

" Your right I herd that to so that means that girl is the younger sister of the Rowdyruff boys."

" Who would be stupid enough to kidnap the younger sister of the Rowdyruff Boys?"

" HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP! AAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS!" I was suddenly cut off by Ace, as i found out his name, slapped me hard across the face.

**SLAP**

" Shut up you stupid brat and lets go." I was crying now becaus since I don't have my powers that slap hurt, and, not wanting to be slapped againg, I stayed quiet. Ace then roughly pushed me in the black van a speed away from Banzi Gardens.

*** with the boys noones pov***

" So boys what do you want to d..." Brick was suddenly cut off by loud screaming.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

The boys were terified because they knew who that scream belonged to. Just as the were about to fly towards there baby sister they were stopped by a few more loud screams. And a loud SLAP.

" BUTCH! BRICK!BOOMER! HELP I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS!"

" HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP! AAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS!"

**SLAP**

When the boys herd that loud slap and no more screaming after wards they knew that their baby sister and been slaped across the face and with her not having her powers. That equals bad trouble for who ever hit her. The boys were now storming towards Banzi Gardens, but when they got there they saw alot of people talking franticlly about what happened. But what caught there attention was that they saw their little sisters purple I pod, but no little sister in sight. The boys were fuming now and only one thought crossed each one of their minds.

' WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY'

* * *

**Me: Chapter 5 is finally up!**

**Bamboo: 0/././O Bambi really and geting kidnapped?**

**Me: what I have been thinking about the Bambi bit for a while now.**

**Brick: Gothie you better run**

**Me: * Starts running from Brick becaus made little sister get kidnapped turns to readers* Please Review. And if I survive Brick's wrath I will update.**


End file.
